Lust
by StandByEzria
Summary: How will Ezra and Aria react when they both decide to stick to being professional? Will the lust for each other be too much, or can it be endured?
1. Chapter 1

It was a struggle; falling in love with someone but knowing you've got to stay apart. That's how things were for Aria Montgomery and I, we were the common day Romeo and Juliet; both of use frequently laughing at the similarities of both situations. I couldn't stay away from her though, it was torture. She had this hold on me; so unique and intelligent and mature beyond her years, I lusted for her. I was over my head though, I could lose my job in thirty seconds flat if anyone found out what I wanted to do with her, how I wanted to ravish every part of her body, but I knew I couldn't. We had both decided to stay professional, sacrificing our feelings for each other in order to stop from getting hurt; a student, teacher relationship is not what either of us needed.

"All right class, pop quiz on the first ten chapters of _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_. You've got till the end of class to finish it, and it will count for five percent of your final grade for this semester. You may begin, now" I spoke clearly, informing my third period English class what they needed to do whilst I got to correcting some of the papers that were beginning to pile up on my desk, I was a very unorganized man when it came to scheduling my time. As I took a seat on the hard, wooden chair my eyes gave the room the quick once over, sighing silently as my hues landed on the woman that haunted my mind, Aria. She was so intent on her work; losing herself in her writing and taking my with her as her eyes got lost in a trance of knowledge. It was breathtaking. I shook my head in order to snap myself out my gaze, it wasn't right to stare at my _student _in such a way, it wasn't responsible. As I reached for my first paper I groaned internally, my eyes landing on the report I knew was going to be difficult to correct, Spencer Hastings. Miss Hastings was a /very/ intelligent woman, but she over did everything; analysed it down to the ground , as everything needed to be perfected. I had only been here a short time and I had already picked up on that, in retrospect I had picked up on quite a few quirks each of my students had, each of them more interesting than the last. The first half an hour was daunting, but I was quickly picking up speed and everything seemed to be moving on in a steady pace, so I couldn't complain.

One by one each student left their papers on my desk, two students still rapidly trying to jot down everything they could as the bell sounded the end of the class. "Time is up, can the remaining papers please be brought up to my desk" I gave Spencer and Aria a reassuring smile as I spoke, nodding a goodbye to each of my students as they exited the class. "I hope you all enjoy your weekend, and I'll speak to you all Monday morning" Just as I finished speaking Spencer was in my direct line of view, panicking masking her well sculpted face. "Mr. Fitz, I didn't have enough time. I couldn't write enough, I had to rewrite it" A small chuckle escaped from my brims, taking the paper from her hands as a small look of disgust crept onto her face. "Spencer, your work is _always_ fine. You've got nothing to worry about" She didn't need to stress herself over this, her work was always perfection, I could never fault her. She seemed pleased with herself as she turned to walk out the door, letting her paper drop down onto the table before I come face to face with Aria, my whole demeanor changing. "She worries too much, I always tell her that" Aria offered as she hands me over her work, our skin brushing off each other's, the usual spark to running between us both. The allure just never seemed to go away. "Her work is always of high standards, along with yours" I had to keep my cool, turning and stalking towards the chair behind my desk. "Compliments from you, Mr. Fitz? I am a lucky girl" Aria spoke, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes never leave mine _'Keep it cool, Ezra. You're at work' _I had to mentally remind myself. This woman was a tease, and she knew exactly what she was doing to me. "Are you being coy, Miss Montgomery? You know I have the authority to give you detention, we wouldn't want that to go on your record, would we?" Why was I teasing back? This was not what I wanted to do; she just knew how to push my buttons. Screw being professional. "And pray what have I done to deserve such cruel threats?" "You're deliberately trying to turn me on Aria, that's what you're doing" My eyes burned into hers, both of us ready to pounce on each other, it was intense. I wanted her; here, now and I could tell she felt the same way too. It was then put a stop to all actions from commencing, the knock on the door alerting us to her presence. "I'm sorry, Ezra. I thought all students would have left by now, I could give you two another moment" Mrs. Welch scanned Aria up and down, allowing me time to rest in my chair and bring myself back into sense before speaking in reply. "We've just finished, Miss Montgomery just needed help with a report that's due next week" I lied coolly, proud when Mrs. Welch nodded and Aria swiftly left the room, glancing back at me with a pained expression before walking out of sight.

Mrs. Welch kept me for another hour after that, finally arriving home and slumping down onto my couch with a long, heavy sigh. As I reached across the grab the remote my phone buzzed from inside my pocket, alerting me of a new text. The moment my eyes landed on the I.D I broke into a wide grin, my whole body filling with excited but yet terror as I read out the text. ¦¦ I'm coming over, we need to speak. A.¦¦

Please read, review and let me know what you think. I've had little inspiration to write at the moment, but this story has been playing around in my mind for a while, so why not write it now whilst I remember it all. I do not own PLL, I'd be ashamed if I did. In this story Ezra just met Aria by pure luck, and he has nothing to do with Alison. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll write more soon. If you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's P.O.V.

Why weren't things between Ezra and me different? We were doomed in all senses from the moment we laid eyes on each other, but yet neither of us could stay away. Each class I had with him was a torment, teasing me as I sat gawking at him for the entire class. The way he interacted with us, spoke about his work with so much enthusiasm. It was the reason I was so drawn to him, his voice captivated my mind.

"She worries too much, I always tell her that" I spoke softly as I came up behind him, waiting until he had finished speaking with Spencer until I handed up my work from the day, our hands touching slightly as the familiar surge ran through my body.

"Her work is always of high standards, along with yours" Ezra spoke as he sauntered around towards his chair, avoiding eye contact with me the whole time until he finally sets himself down.

"Compliments from you, Mr. Fitz? I am a lucky girl" I couldn't help but tease him, locking my lower lip between my teeth as all sense of self-control started to drift from my body.

I hated that we weren't together, that we couldn't even try. I didn't care that he was older, that it was the _moral _thing to do. We had common interests, shared the same taste in music and even shared the same failure when it came to cooking food, but yet our love could never happen. I couldn't put his job at risk though, I just wouldn't. I never wanted to do anything that could hurt him.

"Are you being coy, Miss Montgomery? You know I have the authority to give you detention, we wouldn't want that to go on your record, would we?" I raised a brow as he spoke, surprised that he was teasing back. It wasn't like him.

"And pray what have I done to deserve such cruel threats?" I spoke innocently, acting as if I hadn't got a clue in the matter her was discussing.

"You're deliberately trying to turn me on Aria, that's what you're doing" Ezra spoke in an almost growl, both our eyes glued on each other the atmosphere between us changed. You could feel the intense pulling towards each other; we were like magnates couldn't up in our own little world. It was then Mrs. Welch joined us, and all too soon I was sent from the room, already missing the possibilities for what could have happened.

An hour had past and I still couldn't make my mind up on what I wanted to do. Of course I wanted to see him, wanted to be in his embrace, but it was difficult. Our situation surely wasn't great but I needed to be alone with him, figure out how to deal with this longing, together. With a quick text I informed him I was on my way over, grabbing my jacket and keys before leaving my house without any hesitation.

Ezra's P.O.V.

I quickly gave the apartment a swift tidy-up; I didn't want Aria coming into the mess I had created, I wouldn't allow it. I made sure there was a fresh jug of coffee waiting for her, patiently sitting as I awaited her arrival. The excitement I felt in my body was unexplainable, the whole _forbidden _thing being more alluring than it should. She was my student, and I didn't want to cross that line, I had sworn I wouldn't. I'd admit that I wanted too, part of me hoping that's what'd happen the moment Aria walked through the door, but it couldn't. I wouldn't push it. Fifteen minutes had passed until I finally heard the knock on the door, shooting from my seat in order to open the door for it. I open the door and immediately my mood had gone from good to amazing, which was just the effect she had on me.

"Hello Aria, come in" My tone was gentle, holding the door open for her as my eyes took in her body.

She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing earlier, the tight, denim jeans and free falling blue blouse heightening each of her features. I was only now taking in how each piece fitted her body perfectly, revealing each of the curves that she had. She was a goddess; and I was lucky enough to be in her presence.

"Thank you, Ezra. We really need to talk" She spoke in a quick pace, shutting the door behind me before turning to face her fully. She looked worried, panicked even? I wasn't sure what was gone on.

"What is it, Aria? Is everything okay?" I questioned her, stepping forward to scan over her body in great detail. Had she been hurt? Had someone figured out she was coming over and informed the police? My imagination ran wild, many possibilities running through my mind as she stayed silent. It was unsettling.

"Aria..?" I pleaded, needing to know what was eating away at her. I didn't like to see her looking so distressed.

Within a moment her lips pressed against mine, taking me by complete surprise. I didn't fight it though, grasping her hips to pull her towards me as the kiss became more intense, each moment building in passion. God, I had missed her, missed how her lips tasted and the sweet sting of her grasp as she pulled the ends of my hair. I was lost in pure bliss. In what only felt like seconds her lips pulled away from mine, both of us panting softly as our gaze shifted between one another.

"That's what's wrong, I can't help wanting you" Her voice was pained, pulling away from me completely as my hands reached out for her, I didn't want her to move.

"Come back here" It wasn't a demand, more a hopeful plea as I watched her body move to the furthest side of the room, a childish pout forming on my brims as I take note of the distance she's put between us.

"Ezra, we can't do this. I can't put your job at risk, and I know that you wouldn't _ever_ cross that line with me" She spoke in a whisper, mumbling on as my eyes never left hers.

"Though I can't sit in the same room as you and pretend that I've no feelings for you, that you're nothing to me but my teacher. It's too hard; it hurts to be there every day, knowing that I can't have you" I didn't want to hear these words coming from her lips, especially since I didn't know what it meant for us.

"Aria, we can work through this. You don't need to anything drastic, we can still speak to each other" I offered, frowning as she shook her head and I knew I wouldn't like what she had to say next, I could see it in her eyes.

"We need to cut all contact, Ezra. I'm switching English classes, and putting the distance we need between us. I won't let my feelings for you get in the way of your career, it would be too selfish" She began moving towards the door, my head scrambling as I desperately tried to search for the words that I needed to use.

I didn't want her to leave, didn't want any distance. What she wanted wasn't selfish; it was what I wanted too. The only reason I had agreed to sticking to a professional relationship was because of her, I didn't want her to be tainted with me. I wanted her to be happy with someone of her own age, live a life without any unnecessary drama that would accompany her if she chose a life with me.

"Aria please, just listen to what I've got to say" My words finally came out, my whole world crumbling around me as I realize she's already left. No goodbye, no nothing. She wanted distance; she didn't want the torment I gave her each day. I had to understand that, no matter how much it hurt my heart.

I updated this second chapter because I will be busy for a while, so I wanted to give you guys something for whilst I am gone. I appreciate the reviews I have got, and have taken them into account. Reviews are more than welcome, encouraged even. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's P.O.V.

I had sent her numerous texts, left her endless voicemails and even sent the occasional email; but Aria still hadn't replied to anything, it was torturous. I had spent my entire weekend trying to get in contact with her, going to the café each day and spending hours reading, waiting for her arrival; but it all came to no avail, Aria never arrived. You'd think I'd get the hint by know but I wouldn't stop, I had to make this work, or at least come to neutral ground with her.

It was safe to say I was completely insane about the girl, I had only a few intimate moments with her and she had me wrapped around her little finger; she was a goddess in all ways. It wasn't just her body I desired, it was her mind and heart and each and everything about her; she was just perfect beyond belief. It was then that it hit me.

I was in love with her, that much was simply.

Monday morning rolled in and I was hell-bent on speaking to her, trying to make her understand that we could work this out, that I'd stop with the flirting and stop with the gazes of admirations, if it meant I could just keep her in my life. I'd spend my whole life suffering in silence just to know her, I hated the distance she was putting between us.

As the class flooded in my eyes wandered, waiting to catch sight of her. My mind was elsewhere; so I could only briefly catch onto the conversation that was going on in the second row, Noel Kahn and his circle of male friends shouting numbers as each of the female students walked past. It was moments later that I took interest in what they were doing, zoning in on the conversation.

"A six, definitely a six" Ben Coogan commented, my eyes following each of their gazes to the object of their affections. I couldn't believe they were doing this, my gaze shifting back towards the door as I tried to keep my wandering ear a secret.

"No, I say it's more of a five. It's nice, just not nice enough to tempt me" Noel left his input, laughter erupting from the group as Ben fought back.

"Says the one who slept with her, twice"

"Just because her ass is a five, doesn't mean the rest of her body isn't a ten" Noel tried to fight his corner, Sean Ackard patting his back as he spoke.

"Just admit defeat Noel, move on"

I sighed internally, trying to bring my attention elsewhere but didn't succeed, my ears still listening to parts of their conversation. It was when the bell rang that I gave up hope of Aria's arrival, turning to write on the blackboard, informing the class on what we'd be doing during the lesson. General mutters came from behind me, glad that the group had quietened down from their judging contest. I was just about to speak when my ears caught hold of Ben's voice, annoyance and a passiveness I've never felt before ripping through me as I turned to see the object of their desires, and mine.

"That's a definite nine, wouldn't you agree Noel?" Ben questioned, my eyes locking onto Aria's as she handed me over the transfer sheet.

"You need to sign this Mr. Fitz" Aria spoke softly, my fury only beginning to build as she refuses to look at me, Noel's reply setting me over the tipping point.

"I'll let you all know after tonight; she won't have that tight ass for long, not if the little virgin lets me at her" That was it.

I wanted to scream, scream bloody murder and kick Noel Kahn's teeth in, throw my whole career down the drain and beat him black and blue. How dare he speak about Aria in such way? What did he think he was playing at? What did she think she was playing at, agreeing to go out with him? I had to calm down, my students were sure to notice my face heating up from the rage that was boiling inside. My murderous thoughts were interrupted by her sweet voice, calming me down a fraction as my eyes move to hers.

"I refuse to sign this, Miss Montgomery" My eyes were blazing; I didn't care if this was going to cause a scene. If she was going to be like this, I could too.

"Mr. Fitz now is not the time for _us_ to behave like this, please just sign the transfer sheet" Her voice was more urgent, my eyes scanning hers for any sign that she'd back down, there was none.

"I won't sign this Aria, now please go to your desk and we can begin class" I wasn't budging on my decision, I wouldn't allow a small slip of paper determine whether or not I could see her again, it was ridiculous. I could tell she was becoming angry, and a huge part of me wanted nothing more than to kiss her, claim her as my own and state the claim in front of the entire class, the entire facility board, everyone.

"Prick" She mumbled, turning to stalk away from me. It was then I spoke without thinking, she wouldn't be able to go anywhere near Noel if she was here, with me.

"Detention, Miss Montgomery. Two hours, after school" I spoke sternly, my eyes flashing towards Noel for a second as I see the sheer look of disappoint creep upon his face, _the seventeen year old boy inside me_ dancing with triumphant as I feel like I've won some sort of victory.

My hues drift back to Aria, noting how her lip is locked between her teeth to stop her from speaking her mind, a simply nod being her only action as she moves to take her seat.

The rest of the class flew past in a daze; most of it spent contemplating what would be the best way to get Noel Kahn suspended, or removed from the school, completely. As the final bell went off I watched as each of my students leave at a leisured pace, sighing softly as Aria doesn't offer a single glance in my direction as she stands. As she leaves my eyes slowly wander down her curves, falling onto her well sculpted ass as another bolt of rage surges through me.

Aria's ass was most definitely a _ten_, and I was going to do everything humanly possible to ensure I was the only one to get to touch, look or even dream about it.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short; well what I think is short. I hope you guys enjoy it and I love all the reviews I'm getting. I know what I have planned for the detention scene but I'd love to hear what you guys think, and more reviews are definitely welcomed. Xx Follow me on twitter StandByEzria. I'll keep you updated on when I'm writing more, and if you want to send me input you can do it there.


End file.
